Whispers Informant
General Whispers Informants are to be found throughout mainland Elona, standing near resurrection shrines. Each such Informant relays bounties, special Blessings that double received XP and award Lightbringer Points for each slain individual of the respective species. Whispers Informants may appear to be located erratically, but are generally found in predictable locations. One of the best Whispers Informant locations for gaining low Lightbringer ranks is outside Dzagonur Bastion. Another good location is in The Hidden City of Ahdashim. For more information, see: Bounty Dialogue After reaching Lightbringer rank 1 but before talking to the Seeker of Whispers: "Greetings, Lightbringer. I have a message for you from the Seeker of Whispers. He believes you are capable of standing up to Varesh and Abaddon's demonic hordes. Seek him out in the Chantry of Secrets. He will help prepare you for the battles to come." Kourna Elemental Hunt :Nomal mode initial dialogue: "Psst...Sunspear. I'm a member of a quiet group that has been tracking your movements. You're impressive, but unfocused. I have something that will help. '''Elementals' such as djinn and living lands infest these lands, killing anyone who enters their territory. We need those elementals destroyed. If you are interested, I will give you this mark to show you fight on the side of light."'' :Hard mode initial dialogue: "Psst...Sunspear. I'm a member of a quiet group that has been tracking your movements. You're impressive, but unfocused. I have something that will help. A new plague of Elementals, Djinni and living lands, have infested these lands. We need those '''elementals' destroyed. If you are interested, I will give you this mark to show you fight on the side of light. But beware, they have grown quite powerful."'' ::Accept: I don't know who you are. But if the people of Kourna are in danger, I'm on the job. ::Decline: I don't work with people who won't explain their purposes. Sorry. ::After accepting bounty: "You have accepted our mark, Sunspear. Hunt those elemental creatures..and bring the world back toward the light." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Vabbi Demon Hunt :Normal mode initial dialogue: "Perhaps you've heard of '''Margonites'? Dark magicians sworn to serve evil? They arrive with demons and black rituals and leave behind only death and destruction. They must be stopped. Help the Order of Whispers in this task and you shall be marked as one who fights for the light."'' :Hard mode initial dialogue: "Perhaps you've heard of the Margonites? They arrive with demons and black rituals and leave behind only death and destruction. Well, forget what you thought you knew. These are no ordinary Margonites. They are the most powerful of the dark legion, a plague on the land with the power to kill the faint of heart with naught but a glance. Are you strong enough to bear their gaze? Help the Order of Whispers in this task, and you will be marked as one who fights for the light. ::Accept: I'd hunt Margonites without you... so I might as well do it with you. ::Decline: Yes, the Margonites are a problem. But I worry that secretive organizations might be the bigger problem. ::After accepting bounty: ''"The Margonites gather near the desert. See what you can do to stop them from rising." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Elemental Hunt :Normal mode initial dialogue: "Ah yes. The Master told us you were in the area. '''Elemental' creatures, such as djinn and roaring ether, are causing a huge problem, not just for us, but for all of Vabbi. If you lend us a hand diminishing the population, I will give you the mark of the Order of Whispers to wear, showing you fight for the side of light."'' :Hard mode initial dialogue: "Ah, the master told us you were in the area, hero. I am glad to see the truth of it. You are desperately needed. Elementals, such as djinni and roaring ether are tearing up the Vabbian countryside and heading for the cities. You must aid us. I will give you the mark of the Order of Whispers to wear, showing you fight for the side of light." ::Accept: I don't trust the Order of Whispers, but what you ask seems reasonable. ::Decline: I'd like to give you something to whisper in your Master's ear. ::After accepting bounty: "Good luck, Sunspear. The djinn and roaring ether await you." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Menzies Battle (Nightfallen Garden) :Normal mode initial dialogue: "There are terrible creatures hunting these lands...creatures almost too terrible to describe. Nightmares. Shadow monsters. The Order of Whispers may be the only group to realize the danger of these beasts. If you will help me eradicate them, I will gladly share with you one of our secrets: the mark of light." :Hard mode initial dialogue: ... to be added ... ::Accept: If it must be done, then look no further. We will aide you. (sic) ::Decline: Hunting shadows? Next you'll have us casting spells at the darkness.... ::After accepting bounty: "May the light guide your hand." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Titan Hunt (Nightfallen Garden) :Normal mode initial dialogue: "Titans. They are among the most powerful creatures to ever walk these lands. Nasty as vipers. I'll hunt them with or without your help, but I'll admit something. The Order of Whispers is stronger as a whole than in parts. Lend me your aid and I'll share my strength. I will place the mark of light upon you. Use it against your enemies." :Hard mode initial dialogue: ... to be added ... ::Accept: It sounds incredibly dangerous...and likely to get us all killed. I'm in. ::Decline: I'm not sure how my weapons will be of any use against indestructible creatures. I cannot help you. ::After accepting bounty: "Do not fear the Titans. You have everything you need to defeat them." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Margonite Battle (Nightfallen Garden) :Normal mode initial dialogue: "Margonites are scrabbling about killing anyone who defies their fallen god. The Order of Whispers isn't safe...and neither are you. Here, the mark of light will help you in the fight. Our fight." :Hard mode initial dialogue: ... to be added ... ::Accept: Every Margonite killed is another blow against Abaddon. ::Decline: The Margonites are small game. I have no time for them. ::After accepting bounty: "The Margonites won't know what hit them. Be blessed by the light and begin your work." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Domain of Anguish Anguish Hunt (City of Torc'qua) :Normal mode initial dialogue: "Under the command of Mallyx the Unyielding, Lord Jadoth has rallied the strengest Margonites to take control and fortify the City of Torc'qua. The Order of Whispers has battled to gain control of this region, but to no avail. Will you lend your hand as we strike back against the Margonites? The mark of light will be upon you if you choose to aid us." :Hard mode initial dialogue: ... to be added ... ::Accept: We must reclaim the City of Torc'qua! It is our destiny. ::Decline: I do not wish to become "Forgotten." I think I'll pass. ::After accepting bounty: "The Margonites won't know what hit them. Be blessed by the light and begin your work." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Anguish Hunt (The Foundry of Failed Creations) :Normal mode initial dialogue: "You'll face countless titans within the Foundry of Failed Creations. That wretched place is their source...their genesis. We slay them on sight, but many more always come to replace those that fall. Lend me your aid and I'll share with you my strengthe. I will place the mark of light upon you. Use it against our enemies. :Hard mode initial dialogue: ... to be added ... ::Accept: I shall do the slaying and leave the counting to you. ::Decline: I'll pass. I better get out of here before I become a failed creation. ::After accepting bounty: ''"Do not fear the Titans. You have everything you need to defeat them." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Anguish Hunt (Ravenheart Gloom) :Normal mode initial dialogue: "Ravenheart Gloom swarms with the demon armies of Mallyx. Our best troops have engaged the enemy, but we fight a losing battle. If you are willing to help us on the battlefield, I will bless you with the mark of light. You will be the shining light in this abysmal place" :Hard mode initial dialogue: ... to be added ... ::Accept: A little darkness never keeps me from slaying demons. ::Decline: Fight demons in the darkness? That's insane. ::After accepting bounty: "You carry the light within you. I have confidence in your abilities." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Anguish Hunt (Stygian Veil) :Normal mode initial dialogue: "Within the Stygian Veil you will face the most grotesque abominations ever spawned. These creatures spew forth from the Dreadspawn Maw and gestate into full-fledged demons. Their numbers multiply out of control and the Order needs your help keeping these broodlings in check. I will grant you the mark of light if you choose to lend us a hand" :Hard mode initial dialogue: ... to be added ... ::Accept: I'm in! There's nothing better for relieving stress than pounding demons into dust. ::Decline: Uh...no. Playing nursemaid to demon babies just isn't my style. ::After accepting bounty: "With the mark of light upon your head, you shall strike fear into the heart of your enemies." ::Once rank is too high to receive the bounty: ... to be added ... Category:Order of Whispers Category:Lightbringer Bounty NPCs